Death War
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Death War… A "game" that killed over millions of people. Now it is the time to stop the game… A group of people from every world/AU will soon meet up and stop the game… Stop the unnecessary blood shed. Let the Death War Begin… Multiple Crossovers- Hietus or something
1. Death War

**Mini Summary: **_Death War… A "game" that killed over millions of people. Now it is the time to stop the game… A group of people from every world/AU will soon meet up and stop the game… Stop the unnecessary blood shed. Let the Death War Begin…_

* * *

**Yes, this Story was made while I was jogging… It is a crossover of MANY manga, game, movies, anime, and books. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**~Full Metal Alchemist**

**~Vocaloid**

**~Harry Potter**

**~D.N. Angel**

**~Kuroko no Basuke**

_**and more…**_

* * *

**~Chapter One: Death War~**

Years ago… There was a group of people, 14 people who made a game… It was called Death War. Death War became a popular game all over the world. But what many did not know was that Death War was not a game.. It was a real war made by the 14 people 31 years ago. They pick random people to be in the war ranging to 100 people to a million….

4 years ago, those 14 people took over 1 million people to their game. Only less then 100 survived that war. The youngest was 8 the oldest was 35. Sadly… the Death War still continues… Every Death War is in another world, or a parallel universe.

People all over made a group to stop Death War… The original 14 people who made the Death War increased their size to over 1000 people.

Now it is the time… To truly end the unnecessary blood shed. Let us begin the 32 Death War…

* * *

**~Death War~**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

.

.

.

**1**

.

.

S

T

A

R

T

.

G

A

M

E

**.**

**~Click~**


	2. 25th Death War:Vocaloid

_**Review! Fav! Follow! Makes me want to type more!**_

* * *

**~Chapter Two: 25 Death War~**

25 years ago the Death War started. It started as a simple game, a game made by 14 evil people. They slowly took people making them the "Players" and them the "Watchers." or the "King.". Only a small percentage of the people win.

You can be in groups, or alone. Most people pick groups. The first victors where a group of teenagers. Ranging to 15-18. If was a group of 7. Currently they are still friends and are working as a normal person, but each night they remember something of the Death War that lasted for 4 months.

* * *

_Let us begin the 25__th__ Death War. _

…_.._

… _Loading…_

_Rules…. _

…_Kill or be killed_

… _Every kill equal level up points…_

… _for 2 weeks, do not kill.. you may find a group of people or you can be alone…_

… _have fun!_

…

…_.Players ready?_

…_.5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

…_1_

… _**Battle Start**__…._

* * *

"Yuu-nii!" cried a 8 year old. His name was Heiwajima Yuuma. His old brother Heiwajima Yuu was hugging his crying brother. "I don't want to be here!"

"Yuuma…" Yuu replied. "I don't… I don't too… But lets try to find some people to be with.."

A purple haired boy saw the twins. "D-do you want to be in my group?" He asked. "Yuuma! Yuu!"

"Jin!" Yuuma ran and hugged him.

"You're in it too?" said Yuu.

Jin sighed. "Sadly… yes… Come on! I found a group of people to work with!"

Yuuma smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

The group of kids and teens sat down in a circle. "Okay!" said a blonde. "Let's introduce ourself! My name is Len!"

"My name is Rin!"

"Jin."

"Yuu and Yuuma!"

"Miku…"

"Mikuo…"

"Ren…"

"Lin…"

"Kaito…"

"Kaiko…"

"Meiko."

"Meito."

"Teito."

"Teto."

"Luka."

"Luki."

"Gumi."

"Gumo."

"Well then! Hello everyone! Let us survive this damn game they made!"

Everyone cheered. They were all 8 to 12. None of them wanted to die, none of them.

* * *

**Day One: **Over 100 people died

**Day Two: **20o people died

**50 Days later…**

**Last Day: **only 50 people left…. Thankfully the large group of kids survived…. With nightmares and tears.

* * *

When they went home they always contacted each other and the other survivors. In their world only 1 week past, but for them a whole lifetime past. They weren't kids anymore… They were people who saw, and survived war, who was forced to kill.

Nobody knew about it, but the police was getting suspicious , a large group of people were still missing. Over 900 people. Yuuma's and Yuu's father was in the police called DWS. IT was a group of police men to find out about the missing people. In weeks they found out that the Death War exist. Trying to find the survivors were harder then they thought. But what they didn't know was that the survivors were nearby.

Each time they found one they would break down and cry and beg for them not to make them remember. What is this war? What is it's purpose? Why must many cry?

* * *

"Yuuma! Yuu!" yelled a man. "Daddy's home!"

"Papa!" they yelled back. The man tall, 6 ft 2 in. He had black hair and red eyes. His name was Nezumi.

"Welcome home." said the wife. She was 5 ft 5 in. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her name was Tsuyuki. "How was work?"

"Not so good. We found a Death War survivor but cried himself to sleep. He was 23 years old… How horrifying was the Death War?" He replied. Yuuma and Yuu ran off to their rooms, scared. When ever the hear the worlds Death War they want to cry of fear. "Yuuma? Yuu?" He opened the door.

The twins where in their bed curled up holding each other.

"What's wrong?" Nezumi asked.

"N-nothing…" replied Yuu.

"…" Nezumi thought. When ever he said Death War they would run away or change it to another subject. But it can't be possible! They were only kids. Soon to be 9! He mustered up some courage. "W-w-ere you in the D-death War?"

Yuuma flinched. "W-wha do yo-u mean?"

"So it's true?" Nezumi asked again. "Was it when you guys went missing?"

Yuu and Yuuma started to cry. How bad was the Death War. For children it was worse for them. They were targeted first because they were "weaker." or "Smaller".

Nezumi had a tear in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His 2 little angels were in it.

"Shizu-nii was in it too…" Yuuma added. "and his friends…"

A day after Yuu and Yuuma came home Shizuo would visit them more often. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" Yuu replied.

"It was scary." Yuuma finshed.

**~End of the 25****th**** Death War~**

* * *

_**Would you like to play the 26**__**th**__** Death War?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Loading…**_

**..**

**.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**G**

**A**

**M**

**E**

…

**..**

**.**

**~Click~**


	3. 26th Death War:FMA

**OC NEEDED! I need 5+ OC's! By reviewing tell me your Oc's name, looks, personality, brain, likes/fav food, dislikes/disliked foods, clothing, hair style, and ability and also family.**

* * *

**Ex: **

**Name: **Natsu Sawada

**Looks: **Blonde, blue eyes, tan skin, male, 5 ft 3 in, and is 15 years and part Italian.

**Personality: **Out going, popularish, and kind.

**Brain:** B's and C's, likes math but hates English and Science.

**Likes/fav food: **Cake, pizza, music, and mom's cooking

**Dislikes/disliked food:** Fighting, being bored, and bugs

**Clothing: **Likes to wear simple, like a shirt and jeans

**Hair Style: **Similar to (Insert character) hairstyle but more calmer

**Ability: **Hand to Hand combat, and guns.

**Family: Mom**.. Name Hana, **Dad**… Shion, **older sister**, Yuuki.

Then a discretion about the family, how they interact, does Natsu hate his dad? Blah blah, and a short simple description of each member. **Ex: **_Mom, brown hair, brown eyes, personality very kind._

**Extra Info? **Hates people who kills for fun

* * *

**~Chapter Three: 26 Death War~**

_Welcome to the 26 Death War! Why! You're a visitor? Not a contestent?…_

…

..

.

_Enjoy the show when you can!_

…

..

.

_**Loading**_

…

..

.

_**Start Game!**_

* * *

Edward Elric, Full metal Alchemist was walking around trying to find his younger brother Al. All of a sudden someone grabbed him and he couldn't move at all. "Wh-who are you?"

"Welcome Contestant 054!" said the man who soon transporting them somewhere. It looked like a forest.

* * *

Ed saw everyone else, Al, Roy, Risa, Armstrong, Jean, Maes, Ling, and Izumi. "Everyone! Where are we?"

"Contestant 054, 053, 095, 043, 124, 002, 102, 092, and 042. Welcome to the Death War! This is the 26 Death War! Kill or be Killed! You maybe in groups! You maybe alone! Best of luck! Bye Bye!" said the man.

"THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHERE ARE WE?" Ed yelled.

"Nii-san…." Al sighed. "It explained it to us… We are in a "Game" they like to call it."

Maes finished it. "a game where we kill to survive just like War. The game could last for days to months. This time it will last for 26 days… Best to get ready when we can…"

Ed gritted his teeth. "Fine… I just hope we won't kill… or at least as little as possible."

* * *

Days past and the Death War started with a bad start, storms, and snow. Over 100 people died on day one, day two 56, day three 76.

* * *

Currently it was day 13. Over 1000 people already died, around 200 people were injured, and only less then 800 was alive.

"Hey Colonel-Bastard!" yelled Ed. "What rank are we?"

Colonel-Bastard, Roy checked. "We are placed in 3rd place. The group called 30 to Mars and Series of Death took 1st and 2nd."

30 to Mars were first place, they were a group of ruthless killers who killed for fun.

Series of Death was another group like 30 to Mars but used their brains to kill.

Ed's group was called Full Metal Alchemist because he won rock paper scissors game to name the group, so he named it after them.

"I still hate our name." commented Roy.

"Shut up Roy, I won the game." Ed retorted back.

Maes and Risa got hurt on day 10. Maes was hit on the arm, and thankfully healing, and Risa was punched on the head. She needed some sleep.

"Everyone!" whispered Al. "30 to Mars is trying to find us!"

"What!" Jean added. "Why us? Why not Series of Death?"

Armstrong thought and thought and thought some more. "Ah ha!" His shirt ripped off… again… ("damn you! I will have to fix it AGAIN!" Growled Ed) "Because we have 2 hurt people! Series of Death has none! And we are smaller!"

"Well then… We will have to teach them not to look down on adults…" replied Izumi with a small smirk.

Ling was napping in a tree dreaming about food… food… and more food.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Jean.

"WHATJKFKD?" yelled back Ling. "Oh… We have to go now?"

"Duh." glared Ed. "Another fight, but with 30 to Mars."

"Great…" added Al.

* * *

_~Fight Start in…~_

5

4

3

2

.

.

.

1

**BATTLE START **

_~*Fullmetal Alchemist vs. 30 to Mars.*~_

* * *

After almost 2 weeks of fighting the large group of 30 to Mars, Ed's group won, Izumi broke her arm, Al cut his leg, Roy got burnt, Ling was stabbed in the legs, Risa got minor cuts, Armstrong got a slight concussion, Jean was shot 2 times, Maes lost his photos, and found it, and Ed hurt his leg.

"Damn… They were hard to beat…" said Jean.

"Ow ow ow…." Complained Ling.

"Shut the F*ck up Ling." Ed yelled.

"Nii-san…" added Al.

Roy was napping on the grass, Risa was cooking some food with Armstrong and Izumi, and Maes was cleaning up his photos.

Ed remembered something. "HEY! Today is the last day!" said Ed happily.

"IT IS!" everyone else yelled with Ed. "Finally!"

* * *

**Winner of the 26****th**** Death Wars…**

**1****st**** place: **FullMetal Alchemist.. _Group_

**2****nd**** place: **Series of Death.. _Group_

**3****rd**** place: **30 to Mars.. _Group_

**4****th**** place: **Pocky.. _Trio_

**~End of the 26****th**** Death War~**

* * *

_**Would you like to play the 27**__**th**__** Death War?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Loading…**_

**..**

**.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**G**

**A**

**M**

**E**

…

**..**

**.**

**~Click~**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **_Lol I was listening to 30 seconds to Mars (one of my fav groups) so I added the group with out the word seconds, and the Series of Death I got it while drinking Gatorade, it had the word series on it… and Death.. Randomly…_


	4. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**Auther's Note! MUST READ  
**

***IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT***  
***IMPORTANT*************IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT***

NOT UPDATE: so yeah hi guys! This is TunaSandwich27 to tell u important news! On Aug 19-25 I will be on temporarily/kinda Hiatus because of Marching band camp. I **may** upload on those days maybe... And the Camp will not be fun.. it's practice, practice, and more practice..

The band camp will be from 1:00 PM to 9:00 PM. So I will be busy! Sorry!

**My somewhat scheduled for next week**

1. Wake at 8-9 AM  
2. Eat at 9:30  
3. Study or read at 10:30  
4. Exercise or make my lunch and dinner with my mom at 11:30  
5. Shower at 12:20  
6. Leave at 12:35-40


End file.
